Halo Revolucion Humana
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Mucho se cuenta de la guerra entre Humanos y Convenant, pero, solo los que peleamos en Mexico sabemos la otra parte de la guerra.
1. Mision Primordial, Cesar y Daniel Heroes

Halo: Revolución Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo.

No soy Dueño del Universo de Halo.

Capítulo 1: Misión primordial, Cesar y Daniel los héroes de Foxtrot

-Punto de Vista: Cesar-

Han pasado 1 mes desde que el convenant llego a la tierra y enviaron sus fuerzas a todo el mundo, hace 2 semanas que la UNSC Pípila había llegado a la órbita de México , y hoy la UNSC Pípila había Seleccionado a un grupo de Marines para ser ODST para proteger los estados, esos ODST's se tuvieron que dividir por estado, mi amigo Daniel y Yo fuimos enviados a Chihuahua a proteger la zona segura de Ciudad Juárez, aunque hubiéramos preferido ir por todo el estado , la situación era más crítica en Ciudad Juárez, no sabíamos porque pero era así.

-Cesar, porque crees que el convenant está atacando Feroz mente Nuestra Ciudad -Daniel

-No lose, pero no puede ser nada bueno si atacan así-Cesar (yo)

-¿porque solo nosotros dos? Los demás escuadrones de ODST van con 6 soldados-Daniel

-Debe ser por nuestros antecedentes –Cesar

-Sí, somos los pocos marines mexicanos que decidieron ir a Reach y volver-Daniel

-Además de ayudar al Jefe Maestro a destruir un anillo–Cesar

-Ya llegamos, ¡Bajen, Bajen, Bajen!-Capitán Dave

Logramos bajar exitosamente y tan pronto como bajamos las instrucciones llegaron al HUD y eran proteger la zona del ataque convenant con la ayuda de los marines, llegamos con 3 minutos de ventajas contra el convenant y tan rápido como llegamos comenzaba la invasión.

-Fin Punto de Vista: Cesar-

-Locación—Ciudad Juárez-

-Bienvenidos a la base Foxtrot de Ciudad Juárez, ahora vallan a la primera línea de defensa-Comandante Falco

-Yo soy más de Francotirador, así que iré a esa Torre a ayudar-Daniel

Daniel y Cesar fueron a sus respectivas zonas de defensa, en eso 4 naves del convenant habían desembarcado sus tropas 1 dentro de la base y las otras fuera de la base,

-¡DANIEL MATA A ESOS E.T.s!- Cesar

-¡SI!-Daniel

Fue una batalla terrible, y por la cual se pagó un gran precio, muchos hombres murieron y los que quedaron se fueron a ayudar a la base más cercana pero Daniel y Yo teníamos que defender la base hasta la llegada de los refuerzos y eso decidimos hacer.

-Daniel, ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos quedarnos aquí, no podemos enfrentar a tropas del convenant nosotros dos, pero tampoco debemos desobedecer órdenes-Cesar

-Lose, creo que es mejor irnos, nos darán corte marcial, pero al menos seguiremos vivos-Daniel

-No-Cesar

-Pero, ¿porque?-Daniel

-Somos ODST o SCDO es lo mismo, pero llegamos a esta parte del ejército por una razón así que demos lo que podamos-Cesar

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Qué haremos para defender la base?-Daniel

-Reunamos las armas y munición en puntos estratégicos y planear una táctica, así que ayúdame a traer las armas y munición aquí ¡RAPIDO!-Cesar

-ok-Daniel

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que recolectaron las armas, munición y minas, Cesar y Daniel empezaron a poner todo en un lugar y tras 20 minutos de planear una estrategia, el radar de la base detecto a 5 naves del convenant.

-Daniel, Fue un gusto ser tu amigo y tu compañero de guerra- Cesar

-Gracias, También fue un gusto haberte conocido, amigo- Daniel

Las naves aterrizaron y desplegaron sus fuerzas, y Cesar activo las minas que habían puesto estratégicamente, tan pronto como las explotaron las tropas del convenant corrieron hacia ellos.

-Listo, ¡FUEGO!- Cesar

Cesar activo las minas, lo que les dio algo de ventaja, pero aun habían muchos soldados del convenant.

-¡Daniel, dame fuego de cobertura, iré a esa torreta!-Cesar

-Ok, Mucho cuidado Cesar-Daniel

Cesar fue corriendo hacia la torreta y al llegar.

-¡Mueran, Hijos de E.T!-Cesar

Habían pasado 30 minutos de lucha y el convenant había enviado 10 naves y no podían detener a esos 2 ODST.

El alto mando vio la batalla desde la UNSC Pípila y no podía creer como esos 2 ODST lograban repeler al convenant, así que llamaron a la base del Secundo, para que el Spartan Frederick fuera a reforzar a los 2 ODST

-Listo Spartan, ya vamos a llegar-Piloto Arnold

-Listo, AHORA- Piloto Jake

El Spartan Frederick bajo con su Jet Pack, a tiempo para Reforzar.

-Daniel, se me está acabando la munición-Cesar

-A mí también, ¿Que haremos?-Daniel

-Morir-Cesar

-No morirán aquí-Frederick

Cesar y Daniel se sorprendieron al ver al Spartan Frederick, cayendo en su Jet Pack.

-Hola, ¿En qué problema están?- Frederick

-Que, Chistoso-Cesar

-Ayúdanos a eliminarlos-Daniel

-hmm- Frederick

Frederick empezó a luchar, peleo mano a mano, usando armas del convenant y con una gran destreza, y para felicidad de los 3 soldados, empezaron a llegar Pelicans, Hornets y Warthongs, y el Comandante Falco estaba con ellos.

-Vamos, Luchen, cubran ese flanco- Comandante Falco

-Daniel, mira es el Comandante Falco-Cesar

-Daniel, Comandante Falco Esta Vivo-Daniel

-Muy bien soldados, parece que cumplieron su misión, ahora váyanse el alto mando les dará su próxima misión -Comandante Falco

Cesar, Daniel y Frederick abordaron el Pelican que los llevaría al alto mando, estaban muy contentos por poder vivir para luchar otro día, pero notaron que en la batalla no había ningún Elite.

-Locación—Corveta convenant—Zona Espacial de la Corveta- Nueva Mombasa-

-Inquisidor, nuestras fuerzas, ya están aquí como ordeno- Sanghelli Menor 1

-Gracias, ahora es el momento de un anuncio-Inquisidor

-¿Qué tipo de anuncio?- Sanghelli Menor 1

-Ya verás, solo te diré que cambiara el curso de la guerra-Inquisidor

El inquisidor fue a dar un anuncio a sus tropas, muchos no estarían de acuerdo con el anuncio, pero otros saben que es lo correcto.

-Compañeros Sanghelli's, una noticia me ha causado temor, porque es real, los profetas, ¡Nos han traicionado! - Inquisidor

Los elites no podían creer lo que oyeron, pero, era verdad, en el discurso le revelo a los Sanghelli que el gran viaje era falso y le explico la razón de que fuera falso así que les menciono que el consejo protector del inquisidor fueron Acecinado y se recibió una trasmisión de sus cascos en donde el profeta hablaba mencionando que el gran viaje era falso y la transmisión se oyó por todo el lugar, el inquisidor continuo con su discurso y lo termino con el cambio de bando, y que iban a unirse con los humanos para vencer a los falsos profetas.

El consejo convenant, decidió aceptar el cambio, pero Jul'mdama no se puso de acuerdo, se armó un escándalo y muchas Corvetas elites con Grunts y Jackalls se separaron del convenant, pero no eran las suficientes para que la invasión a la tierra fuera menor.

-Vamos mátenlos antes que nos eliminen- Marine Alfa Cabo 1

-No podemos ganarles, tenemos que huir-Marine Alfa Cabo 2

-AAAAHHHH, ESTOY HERIDO-Marine Alfa Capitán 1

Una nave del convenant color Verde llego con muchos elites.

-RAhhh(Están perdidos Humanos)- Brute menor 1

-OH NO ELITES-Marine Alfa Cabo 3

-Sanghelli's Ataquen – Sanghelli Zealot 1

Los Sanghelli atacaron a las fuerzas del convenant

-Pero que rayos pasa, se están matando entre si- Marine Alfa Cabo 4

-Que esta pasando-Marine Alfa Cabo 1

Un Sanghelli se acercó al Capitán herido, los marines se asustaron pensando que era su fin, el Sanghelli saco equipo médico y ayudo al Capitán herido.

-ahh, duele mucho- Marine Alfa Capitan 1

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás mejor- Sanghelli Menor 2

-¿Porque lo ayudas?- Marine Alfa Cabo 1

-Los brutes y el profeta nos traicionaron, y ahora vamos ayudarles a cambiar el curso de la guerra-Sanghelli Menor 2

FIN Capitulo 1


	2. Batalla en CDJuarez, Elites Rebeldes

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo.

No soy Dueño del Universo de Halo.

Solo se mencionan debes en cuando algo de otros juegos, y no soy dueños de los videojuegos mencionados, solo se mencionan por el aspecto parecido de otro personaje.

Capitulo 2: Batalla en Cd. Juárez, los elites rebeldes.

P.O.V. Cesar

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la batalla en Foxtrot Daniel y yo nos fuimos al Centro comercial Plaza Juárez, a defender una base de avanzada y extracción temporal, al momento de llegar ahí, me encontré con una hermosa ODST, aun recuerdo lo hermosa que es, (La cara, pelo y ojos de Miranda de Mass Effect 2) y la combinación de su armadura Primario Negro, Secundario Rosa, con la armadura básica de un ODST.

Fin P.O.V. Cesar

-Ya llegamos chicos a la base temporal en Plaza Juarez, no se les ocurra comprar algo con descuento jaja-Piloto 1 Pelican 15-Alfa1

-De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo- Cesar

-Descuida, es Soriana solo tiene buenos descuentos entre semana, no en fin de semana-Daniel

Cesar y Daniel bajaron del Pelican y una ODST se acerco para darles la bienvenida

-Bienvenidos a la base temporal Celta-J-Miranda

-Gracias, ¿Como te llamas? -Cesar

-Miranda-Miranda

-Mucho Gusto, Me llamo Daniel-Daniel

-Y yo Cesar- Cesar

-Mucho Gusto Cesar y Daniel-Miranda

-El placer es mio-Cesar

-y mío-Daniel

-Me contaron de su proeza en la base Foxtrot es bueno tener soldados que logren combatir de esa manera- Miranda

-Gracias-Cesar

-De nada-Miranda

-Bueno a que nos han llamado-Daniel

-a ayudarnos a defender esta base temporal y llevar a los civiles a una Preparatoria de la zona-Miranda

-Déjame adivinar, el CBTis114-Cesar

-¿Como adivinaste la preparatoria cercana?-Miranda

-Yo estudie ahí hace unos años-Cesar

-Bien entonces será más fácil tu misión-Miranda

-¿Cual?-Cesar

-Escoltar el convoy de extracción a la zona a pie-Miranda

-¿A pie?-Cesar

-Si, así si hay ataques puedes apoyar rápidamente-Miranda

-ok, ¿cuándo partimos?-Cesar

-En unas horas, cuando vaya a comenzar la extracción-Miranda

-y ¿mi misión?-Daniel

-Sera ir al techo del centro comercial y proteger al convoy mientras este en las cercanías-Miranda

-De acuerdo-Daniel

-Ok, Soldados, muévanse YA!-Miranda

-¡Señora, Si, Señora!-Daniel y Cesar

Daniel se fue al techo para proteger la zona y Cesar fue a la calle del convoy

-Otro ODST Bien es bueno ver a un colega-Hawk

-Gracias, y tu ¿Quién eres?-Cesar

-Cabo Tomason Hawk, pero dime solo Hawk-Hawk

-Mucho Gusto, Hawk- Cesar

-¿y tú, cuál es tu nombre?-Hawk

-Cabo Cesar Luna, solo dime Cesar-Cesar

-Ok, Cesar, ¿Listo para iniciar la misión?-Hawk

-sí, ¿cuándo empieza?-Cesar

-¡MUY BIEN SOLDADOS MUEVANSE!- Capitán 1 Ecko 5

-Ahora-Hawk

Nueva Mombasa

-Muy bien soldados, siéntense vamos a descender-Capitán Buck

CD. Juárez

-Oye, Cesar, ¿Supiste que en Nueva Mombasa, lanzaran a 6 SCDO, enzima de una Corveta del convenant?-Hawk

-Enserio, ¿conoces a alguno de esos soldados?-Cesar

-Sí, lo llaman "El Novato"-Hawk

-ya me imagino porque-Cesar

-Cesar, Aquí Daniel, el convoy se está alejando de la zona de la zona de disparo, así que estarán solos—Daniel

-De acuerdo, esto será un paseo así que descuida amigo-Cesar

-No hay Problema, Cambio y Fuera-Daniel

-ATAQUE!-Marine 5 Ecko 5

-Ohh, Rayos BRUTES-Cesar

-A Combatir!-Hawk

-Elites!-Cesar

-Peleen, HASTA EL FINAL- Zealot 5 BR 6

-ELITES, Acaben Con…..-Brute 3 Brigada V

-Vamos, Humanos Saquen a su gente de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Zealot 5 BR 6

-ehh, Vámonos de aquí!-Capitán 1 Ecko 5

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?-Cesar

-No se pero, Saquemos a esta gente de aquí -Hawk

FIN Capitulo 2


	3. Extracción, Llegan los Spartans

Halo: Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo.

Capitulo 3: Extracción, Llegan los Spartans.

-Que acaba de ocurrir-Hawk

-no sé, los elites nos ayudaron-Cesar

-Sí, pero, ¿Porque?-Hawk

-No sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero, en lo que pasa esa batalla vamos a la zona de extraccion-Capitán 1 Ecko 5

-Daniel, ¿me oyes?-Cesar

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?—Daniel

-Los elites nos salvaron, repito los elites nos salvaron-Cesar

-¡Enserio, ¿Porque?!—Daniel

-No se, íbamos caminando y los brutes nos atacaron, empezamos a combatir, luego después de un rato llegaron los Elites y nos salvaron-

-Que raro, porque habrán…BRUTES y ELITES—Daniel

-¿Qué?, ten cuidado Daniel-Cesar

-Si, lo sé, pero que rayos, se están matando entre sí, te dejo debo ayudar a matar a los Brutes—Daniel

-De, acuerdo, Suerte-Cesar

Tras unos minutos largo lograron llegar al CBTis114 , tan pronto entraron a la preparatoria, empezaron a llevar a la gente al campo de Futbol, alrededor de la Preparatoria y en el interior se veían muchos Marines, listos para el combate.

-Hawk, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegaran los Pelicans de Extracción?-Cesar

-en 10 minutos-Hawk

-Cesar, bien porque… ¿qué es ese sonido?-Cesar

-No se pero se oye del cielo-Hawk

Cesar, Hawk, Daniel y Miranda Miraron al cielo y se encontraron con una corveta Convenant, no podían creer lo grande que es, al ver una nave de ese tamaño Cesar y Hawk apresuraron a todos para la extracción, Daniel y Miranda, entraron al centro comercial con todos los soldados.

-Cesar, ¿ves lo que nosotros vemos?—Miranda

-Si, lo veo, hay descuento de Tacos en el Taco-H-Cesar

-jaja Muy gracioso—Miranda

-Perdón, pero como no ver una nave gigante del convenant –Cesar

-Si, ¿Qué haremos?—Miranda

-No se, sacar a la gente que podamos y prepararnos para la guerra-Cesar

-Muy bien Spartans, llegaremos a la zona de extracción de Ciudad Juárez, asi que preparense-Piloto 1 Pelican 12 - Beta 3

-de acuerdo, gracias marine-Frederic

-Que tan ruda será esta batalla-Linda

-No sé, pero, deberíamos ir a Cuba y la Península de Yucatán para detener las embarcaciones principales del Convenant -William

-Tranquilo William, que nuestra misión es defender la humanidad, y en cuanto a la batalla no creo que se complique –Frederic

Cesar y Hawk empezaron a combatir, junto a los marines y los Elites, por las calles de los alrededores se oían como las balas salían de las armas, el laser de los elites Iván en dirección a los brutes, la batalla se veía infinita con esa corveta gigante y extraña al recibir la ayuda de los elites.

Cesar en una torre de avanzada disparaba su Rifle de Asalto hacia los grunts que llegaron junto a los brutes, se veía como la sangre salía de los grunts donde las balas habían impactado y caía a los pies de los brutes.

Hawk en la entrada de la zona ayudaba a los marines, disparaban hasta el momento de recargar, los brutes y grunts, esperaban la ayuda de los Ghost, lo único que podían hacer es resistir, pero, mientras transcurría la batalla más morían, al perder a su mejor y más fuerte aliado, se veían derrotados.

-Hawk, resiste-Cesar

-Sí, tu también-Hawk

-Humanos, no se rindan, luchen hasta que mueran o triunfen- Zealot 2 BR 1

-Ok, concentrémonos en sobrevivir-Cesar

-Sí, me parece un plan- Cabo 1 Omega 5

-Cesar, ¿que pasa haya?—Miranda

-Pasa que los elites nos ayudan a combatir-Cesar

-¡Enserio!—Miranda

-Si, porque como están haya-Cesar

-Nos informan que vienen Spartans—Miranda

-¿Cuando?-Cesar

-Acaban de llegar, irán haya en cuanto puedan—Miranda

-ok, Cambio y Fuera, Vendrán SPARTANS-Cesar

-SII-Marines

-Oh, Genial Demons-Zealot 2 BR 1

-Tranquilo, que ya que ellos son humanos y además Grandes amenazas, nos ayudaran a Combatir contra los Brutes, Grunts, Jakal, Drones y etc- Zealot 1 BR 1

-Continuemos luchando-Cesar

-Vamos, que no podemos perder esta batalla-Hawk

Los 3 Spartans estaban en Warthong y estaban llegando a la zona.

-Frederic, vamos ya casi llegamos-Linda

-Ahora a combatir-William

-Listos para saltar por ese vehículo destruido como si fuera una rampa-Frederic

Los Spartans Saltaron gracias al vehículo destruido, y el vehículo que se veía desde abajo y el sol sacaba el brillo.

-LOS SPARTANS!-Cesar


	4. Refuerzos Enemigo y Spartas IV

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

No soy Dueño, ni Creador del Universo de Halo

Capitulo 4: Refuerzos Enemigos y Proyecto Spartan IV.

Llegaron los Spartans en su Warthong y comenzaron a dispararle a los soldados del Convenant, ante esta acción, el Convenant empezó a retroceder y escapar de la Zona de Combate.

-Elites!-Frederic

El Spartan Frederic apunto con la torreta hacia el Elite y en una acción desesperada Cesar se Levanto y protegió al Elite

-NOOOOOOO- Cesar

Lo cual empezó a enojar a Frederic

-Que Pasa SCDO Quítate!-Frederic

-Humano tonto, ahora estamos luchando de su lado-Elite Menor 1 BR 1

-Que pero como!-William

-Lo que paso fue que….-Hawk

Flashback de algo que se me olvido poner XD tratare de mejorar en eso

-No se, sacar a la gente que podamos y prepararnos para la guerra-Cesar

-ELITES!-Hawk

Todos los Marines y SCDO de la zona de extracción fueron a defender la puerta, ante un posible ataque Elite.

-Tranquilos, Humanos, bajen sus armas, no venimos para combatir contra ustedes-Elite General 1 BR 2

-¡¿Entonces a que vienen?!-Cesar

-a, ayudarlos en el combate- Elite General 1 BR 2

-Porque?-Hawk

-Los profetas acecinaron a nuestro consejo y enviaron a los Brutes a matar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas - Elite General 1 BR 2

-Una traición dentro del Convenant, que raro, ¿Saben porque los traicionaron?-Cesar

-No, pero eso no es todo, El Inquisidor descubrió y revelo que el gran viaje es una mentira-Elite General 1 BR2

-Por eso su ejército se redujo en 2-Cesar

-En 3-Elite General 1 BR 2

-¿3?-Cesar

-Si el primero es el Convenant normal pero sin nosotros, el Segundo somos los Elites que se unieron a los humanos, el tercero que es el ejercito de Jul'Mdama los que se opusieron a la unión y se fueron a otro lado con los descendientes inferiores del convenant al cual se les llamo Convenant Tormenta-Elite General 1 BR 2

-¿El Convenant Tormenta invadirá la tierra?-Hawk

-No, su ejército es poco y muy débil, y para formarlo le tomara tiempo, así que no está en posición de hacer una invasión-Elite General 1 BR 2

-Ok, eso es bueno-Capitán Hamilton

-¡EL CONVENANT VIENE! –Cabo 1 Beta 4

-Rápido, Hermanos prepárense a ayudar a los humanos-Elite General 1 BR 2

-Llegaran en 3…..2….1…¡LUCHEN!-Capitán Hamilton

Fin Flashback

-Así es como nos unimos para pelear con los Elites-Cesar

-ok, pero, ¿porque la UNSC no nos menciono nada?-William

-Debe ser porque la Alianza no se Formalizo, solo se hizo así porque si-Elite Menor 1 BR 1

-Si debe ser por eso-Frederic

-Señor, los Civiles ya han salido de la zona-Cabo 5 Beta 4

-Bien, ahora Brigada de Transporte, prepárense nos vamos a la zona principal-Capitán Hamilton

La brigada de transporte empezó a retirarse, el Spartan Frederic y 20 Elites los acompañaron para ayudar en lo que podían.

-Daniel, ¿me recibes? ¿cómo está la situación haya?-Cesar

-Bien, muy bien, el Convenant nos invadió pero los elites nos ayudaron—Daniel

-aquí también, ya terminamos con las extracciones y vamos regresando-Cesar

-Bien Cesar, espero que ningún vehículo se haya destruido—Miranda

-No, no hay vehículos destruidos-Cesar

-Ok, por favor vengan con cuidado, Miranda Fuera—Miranda

-Cesar Fuera-Cesar

Tras un viaje algo corto sin conflictos volvieron a la zona principal para recibir más instrucciones

-bienvenido de vuelta, Cesar-Miranda

-Gracias, Miranda-Cesar

-Cuando Gustes-Miranda

-Cesar, que bien que sigas vivo-Daniel

-Si yo también estoy contento y mas porque los elites nos ayudaron-Cesar

-Sí, aquí también recibimos ayuda-Daniel

Cesar, Daniel, Miranda, Hawk y Frederic empezaron a planear una estrategia defensiva para un futuro combate, que muy pronto necesitarían.

-Señor, los Hunters están preparados-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

-Excelente, ahora cuéntame la Situación en Nueva Mombasa-Profeta Verdad

-Perdimos contacto con varias de nuestras tropas 8 horas después del Salto-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

-¡¿Qué porque?!-Profeta Verdad

-lo único que supimos es que un llamado ODST ataco a nuestras tropas-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

-Que más paso-Profeta Verdad

-En CD. Juárez se vio a los Elites y Humanos unir fuerzas y pelear contra los Brutes- Grunts 1 Brigada 55

-Esos Elites, Envía Hunters, Ghost, Wraights a eliminarlos- Profeta Verdad

-Si, Señor-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

Nueva Mombasa

-Si me escuchan estoy en el Subterraneo, cerca del Sub-Nivel 09—Veronica Dare

-[Tengo que encontrar a Veronica Dare]-"El Novato"

Comando Central de la UNSC

-Señor, aquí tiene los archivos de los soldados que solicito, en Forma de Lista-Almirante 1

-Bien Gracias-Almirante 2

En la lista que se encontraba en la tablet había lo siguiente

Prospectos para el Proyecto SPARTAN IV, los siguientes soldados son Prospectos a recibir el honor de realizar el proyecto SPARTAN IV

1.-El Novato

2.-Veronica Dare

3.- Sarah Palmer

4.- Capitan Hamilton

5.-Teniente Keyes

6.-Daniel Linares

7.-Cesar Luna

8.- Miranda Ortega

9.- Hawk Falconi

Por el momento estos son los soldados que posiblemente serán parte del proyecto SPARTAN 4, esperemos que el Proyecto Salga como espere y por el momento permanece en Secreto.

Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, México

Cesar subió al Techo del Centro Comercial, durante la noche, para reflexionar, en eso el Elite Ragnok se acerco para platicar

-Sabes pelear, muy bien para ser un humano-Ragnok

-Gracias, fue gracias a mi entrenamiento-Cesar

-Se ve que si resulto para unos soldados-Ragnok

-sí, pero todos mejoramos según la batalla, y la experiencia-Cesar

-Sí, la batalla da más experiencia pero también trae más miedo y los que siguen son los mejores soldados-Ragnok

-Ojala los hombres de aquí sobrevivamos-Cesar

-Descuida, con nuestra unión todos tendremos más oportunidad de sobrevivir-Ragnok

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te Llamas?-Cesar

-General Ragnok soldado del Clan Ram'boknic y ¿el tuyo?-Ragnok

-Cesar Luna, Cabo del Pelotón Delta, vivía en esta ciudad hasta que me enlistaron, tengo 2 nombres y apellidos pero solo menciono el primer nombre y apellido-Cesar

-Descuida, yo también resumo, ¿alguna vez has usado una Espada?-Ragnok

-Si, practico mucho con armas de combate-Cesar

-Ten, una espada de energía-Ragnok

-Wow, Gracias-Cesar

-Ahora ven vamos a practicar-Ragnok

-Ok-Cesar

Cesar y Ragnok activaron sus espadas y comenzaron el entrenamiento, fue un espectáculo, ver como la Humanidad y los Elites pueden convivir.

Seguían Practicando se oía como chocaban las Espadas de Energía una y otra vez, Cesar demostró ser un gran rival para Ragnok, lo cual le impresiono.

Lo que nadie Esperaba era que una Gran Fuerza del Convenant se Acercaba.

-Prepárense, atacaremos al amanecer-Brute Teniente 5 Brigada 55

FIN

Muy bien, espero lo hayan disfrutado, estoy tratando de Mejorar poco a poco pero mejoro.

Ah otra cosa, ¿Quieren Ver las Zonas de Comabates y Recoridos de los protagonistas?

Comente, si quieren les mostrare donde ocurre la Batalla en Juarez y asi comprendan un poco más las zonas de los combates.

Gracias n.n

Master Chief Spartan 201 les ha hablado, Cambio y Fuera.


	5. Invasión

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

No soy dueño ni creador del Universo de Halo

Capitulo 5: Invasión

P.O.V. de Cesar

-El te entreno con la espada-Entrevistador M.

- Si, pero lo peor fue el día siguiente a un recuerdo ese día, la batalla que luchamos y que casi perdimos, muchos rezaban pero solo nuestra voluntad nos daría la gloria, perdimos a muchos elite y marines, pero… -Cesar

Fin P.O.V.

-Nada que raro-Cesar, preocupado del que un ataque puede venir en cualquier momento, el estaba en el Techo del Centro Comercial

-Que pasa-Miranda, quien había terminado su patrullaje

-No pasa nada-Cesar respondió mientras miraba por los binoculares

-Entonces porque tan angustiado-Miranda, tratando de ayudarlo

-Eso es lo que me preocupa que no pasa nada, ni un ataque, espías enemigos nada-Cesar, preocupándose más porque parece un día demasiado tranquilo

-ah, ya veo descuida, no todos los días combatirás-Miranda, tratando de calmar los nervios de Cesar

-Lo preocupante es que ayer vimos una corveta convenant y ahora no está, desapareció-Cesar con un tono de decepción y miedo por lo que pasara

-Descuida, hay días tranquilos-Miranda, había abrazado a Cesar por la espalda y posado su cabeza sobre su espalda como si fuera una almohada O.O ¡DIJO ALMOHADA! O.O (Perdón no me pude resistir XD)

-Gracias, Miranda-Cesar, respondió con un tono más tranquilo

-Por cierto, ¿Como estuvo tu patrullaje?-Cesar al sentir curiosidad sobre si hubo algún combate durante la patrulla

-Tranquilo, no paso nada-Miranda

- -.-' –Cesar

-Cesar, Miranda vengan les habla el Comandante Ken Cambio—Daniel les hablo por radio

-Ok, vamos en camino cambio-Cesar

-Bueno ya oíste vamos- Miranda, soltando a Cesar y dirigiéndose hacia el radio principal para contestar la llamada

-ok- Cesar respondió y siguió a Miranda pero volteo la cabeza a la Calle y sintió algo raro

-Cesar, ven-Miranda con un tono un poco estricta

En un edificio cercano

-Señor ya estamos en posición, atacaremos cuando lo ordene-Soldado Grunt 24 Brigada 4

-bien esperen la señal-Brute Teniente 5 Brigada 55

En la Radio principal

-Cesar, Miranda, Daniel, Hawk, Hamilton al fin están aquí, necesito informarles de un comunicado que me llego hace unas horas, Jun los llama para ser parte del proyecto Spartan IV-Comandante Ken

-¡¿QUE?!-Cesar, todo sorprendido al saber que fue llamado para ser un Spartan

-Si, así es soldados, preparen su equipo, los recogeremos en 5 días, Comandante Ken, Fuera-Comandante Ken

-SIIII, Soy una SPARTAN-Miranda

-Bien, pero, el proyecto SPARTAN IV se supone que solo era un rumor, y si se hiciera se haría dentro de 4 años ¿Por qué ahora?-Hawk

-Déjame reviso el informe-Daniel

Daniel empezó a revisar el Informe y al leer el informe completo.

-Ya lo leí y es desconcertante-Daniel

-¿Qué pasa?-Cesar

-Nos Recogerán y nos pondrán a prueba con unas misiones en los Alrededores de Nueva Mombasa-Daniel

-¿Dicen el Objetivo de cada Misión?-Hamilton

-No, estas misiones se crearan sobre la marcha de la guerra, pero, dicen que en una ocasión iremos a la Ciudad de Voi-Daniel

Mientras tanto los marines de una torre defensiva

-Que aburrido, necesito un combate-Marine Delta Cabo 349

-Sí, requiero un Combate ya-Marine Delta Cabo 450

En un Edificio Cercano de la zona, un Grunt se escondía y estaba esperando la señal para la invasión, pero, en Nueva Mombasa pasaban cosas que nadie se espera

El Novato encontró a Verónica Daré y la Salvo muchas veces, y también ayudo a que el ingeniero estuviera a salvo, pero sin señal de Buck.

-Gracias-Verónica Daré

-…-El Novato

-¿Porque no hablas?-Verónica Daré

-[El novato hizo la señal con los brazos de "No se"]-El Novato

-Quizás en otra ocasión podamos hablar-Verónica Daré

-[El Novato asiente con la cabeza]-El Novato

-Ahora solo te daré esto-Verónica Daré, con un tono muy coqueto fue hacia él lo Beso en el Casco en la parte donde se supone que debe ir los Labios

-…..- El Novato no sabía qué hacer solo se paralizo

-Ahora Vámonos de aquí- Verónica Daré

CD. Juárez

-Nos Invaden!-Marine Delta Cabo 349

-Al fin tendremos acción-Marine Delta Cabo 450

Empezó un feroz combate, entre La UNSC y los Elites contra el Convenant, había muchos enemigos y con el tiempo se destruyo la puerta de enfrente entro el Convenant, todos los soldados se empezaron a poner en posición y dispararon.

-¡RAYOS a por ellos, vamos, vamos!-Cesar

Cesar Disparo su rifle de asalto, empezó a acecinar a muchos grunts y brutes, pero seguían llegando más, y mas, Daniel muy preocupado por la situación llamo a unos Falcons para que hicieran una pasada de ataque.

-Cesar, vienen los Falcons-Daniel

-Bien, Miranda, me oyes ¿como van los Warthong's y Scorpion's?-Cesar

-Bien, ya los estamos enviando…..—Miranda

Se oyó una fuerte explosión del lado de Miranda, otra puerta fue destruida, y empezó una lucha aun más grande.

-Miranda, ¿que paso?-Cesar

-nada, *Kof kof*-Miranda empezó a toser por todo el polvo que se levanto

-¡Luchen Marines!-Marine Ecko Sargento 23

-AHHH-Marines Muertos

Se oyó como 5 Marines murieron en Combate y no serian los únicos.

-Cesar, estamos sufriendo bajas-Miranda

-Nosotros también—Cesar

La batalla continuo y cuando llegaron los Falcons, todos creyeron que triunfarían.

-FALCONS!-Cesar

-Bien equipo vamos por la primera pasada-Piloto Falcon 45

Los Falcons pasaron encima de los Enemigos y los torreteros dispararon hacia los enemigos.

-primera pasada excitosa-Piloto Falcon 46

Dieron vuelta para la segunda pasada, pero, en eso unos Banshees enemigos los destruyeron, dejando a los soldados a su suerte.

-NOOO!-Cesar

-Rayos, los Falcons se destruyeron-Daniel

-Solo sigue disparando-Cesar

Cesar y Daniel dispararon sus armas, Daniel con su francotirador apunto a la cabeza de los pilotos de los ghost y disparo tras disparo fue excitoso.

Cesar por su parte fue hacia los Wrait's se subió en la parte delantera agarro una Granda y con un golpe penetro el blindaje del Vehículo e incrusto la granada le quito el seguro, y salto dando una marometa de espalda y cayo en el suelo, corrió y en eso exploto el vehiculo.

Cada Marine esta haciendo de su parte, junto a los Elites.

Ragnok por su parte con su grupo Elite salió por la parte de atrás y decidieron rodearlos haciendo una defensa efectiva, haciendo caer a muchos enemigos.

Los Phantoms comenzaron a llegar y a descender a los soldados del Convenant, llegaban por montones, haciendo retroceder a los Marines y Elites Dentro del Centro Comercial, usaron los sacos de Arena para protegerse y las barreras muy apenas se colocaron.

-Debo meter esos Warthong ahora vengo-Cesar

Cesar de una manera metió 6 Warthong's con la ayuda de Marines los posicionaron en las entradas y con las torretas comenzaron a Disparar.

-Vienen Mas-Daniel

-Háblenle a la Mando ¡RAPIDO!-Cesar

-Mando aquí Omega Juarez solicitamos refuerzos-Miranda

-Recibido Omega ya estamos preparando las tropas llegaran en 30 minutos-Mando

-¿Que?-Miranda

P.O.V. Cesar

-30 largos y espantosos Minutos que tuvimos que aguantar sabe los que es esperar 30 minutos de combate contra una especie alienígena que prácticamente nos estaba rodeando-Cesar

-El informe menciona que los peores eventos ocurrieron después de esa llamada, pero no menciona lo que paso, asi que dime, ¿que paso?-Entrevistador M.

-Paso que…-Cesar

Fin

Perdón por la tardanza pero me Toma tiempo pensar y Escribir la Historia (Además que me quede sin internet) n.n

Para ver Fotos Aéreas de las Zonas de Combate y Recorridos de los Héroes busquen mi blog en Blogger como machinimasjuarez.

Por cierto, no quiero ofender a nadie, solo que quise contestar un comentario, si Miranda tiene un aspecto mencionado en el episodio o capitulo 2, si no saben cómo es Busquen en Google: Mass Effect 2 Miranda Lawson


	6. Invasión 2

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

No soy dueño ni creador del Universo de Halo

Capitulo 6: Invasión 2

-Miranda, ¿Cómo va la situación en la puerta Este?-Cesar

Puerta Este

-Va de Mal en peor-Miranda, mientras combatía junto con los Marines y Elites

Puerta Oeste

-Daniel, Hawk, Hamilton ¿cómo están en la puerta principal?-Cesar

Puerta Principal

-Mal, nos rodean-Daniel, disparando su francotirador y acertando cada disparo una y otra vez

Puerta Oeste

Pero aunque mataban muchos enemigos la situación era crítica la batalla se ponía más fea, mas enemigos llegaban, la base parecía estar perdida.

-Denles disparo de Gauss a esos Cabrones-Cesar

-No podemos, el mini cañón Gauss se destruyo-Marine Ecko Cabo 46

-Rayos, sigan disparando-Cesar, daba su mejor esfuerzo combatiendo.

En eso un Brute con Martillo salto y entro al centro comercial, todos asustados retrocedieron.

-RAYOS, escuchen sigan disparando yo lo distraeré-Cesar

Tras lograr llevar al Brute a otra zona.

-No te dejare luchar solo, ahhhh-Ragnok

Ragnok ataco al Brute con su espada de energía el Brute se protegió con su martillo, y con el martillo golpeo el suelo, pero Ragnok Salto para atrás logrando evadir el martillo volvió atacar, el Brute desvió el golpe de la espada hacia la derecha, aun con eso logro impactar contra el brazo izquierdo del Brute, el Brute le sujeto el brazo a Ragnok, y lo aventó en el aire, en ese instante, golpeo a Ragnok con su martillo directamente en el estomago llevándolo hasta el suelo.

Después el Brute fue hacia Cesar, Cesar agarro una canasta cercana y se la puso en la Cabeza al Brute, el Brute trataba de golpear a Cesar pero fallaba, en eso Cesar fue hacia Ragnok y lo ultimo que Ragnok le dijo a Cesar fue.

-Toma mi espada, te la doy como un regalo hacia un amigo-Ragnok, mientras agonizaba

-Está bien, la usare, pero te pondrás bien te llevare a un Medico-Cesar

-Es tarde amigo, adiós-Ragnok le dijo sus últimas palabras a Cesar y murió

El Brute se quito la Cesta y ataco a Cesar Salvajemente, Cesar tomo la espada, la activo y se volteo y le clavo la espada en el estomago del Brute hiriéndolo, Cesar se levanto y de un Tajo le Corto la cabeza al Brute.

-Señor, ¿qué paso?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-El Brute, acecino a Ragnok-Cesar

-¿Como?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-lo agarro del Brazo, lo levanto y lo mato-Cesar

-y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-Luchar-Cesar

-¿que pasara con Ragnok?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-Lo enterraremos, ahora vamos al combate-Cesar

Cesar y el Elite fueron a la entrada para combatir, en eso Cesar decidió llamar a los Spartans para saber la ubicación de ellos.

A 10 Minutos de Plaza Juarez

-Fredic, Linda, William ¿donde están? cambio-Cesar

-Estamos llegando y con amigos-Fredic

-Bien esperaremos todo lo que podamos—Cesar

Plaza Juarez

-No podemos aguantar más-Soldado Elite BR 45

-Solo nos queda Morir con Honor-Zealot Elite BR 45

-No se rindan tan fácil sigan luchando-Cesar

-Cesar, no podemos aguantar más—Daniel, decía mientras se oían jadeos de cansancio.

-Tenemos que escapar, mientras podamos—Miranda, se mantenía en la cobertura y vei morir a mas soldados y Elites.

-No, no abandonaremos el campo de batalla-Cesar

-Tranquilos ya llegamos—Fredic

Cuando la batalla parecía perdida, los Spartans llegaron con Refuerzos Aliados, tanto Elites como Marines. Cuando iban a entrar se separaron para entrar por todos lados y cuando llegaron al exterior con gran velocidad entraron a los muros que se formaron para crear la base, el convenant estaba rodeado por todos lados.

-Ahora Ataquen-Cesar se levanto y se aventó a la batalla

Todos los Marines y Elites fueron con el disparando y matando Grunts, Brutes, Jacklas y Drones, con mucha facilidad, en eso Cesar y Daniel derribaron a un Brute, el Brute hablo algo que les paro los pelos de punta.

-Humanos tontos, esta solo fue la primer oleada aun quedan 2 oleadas mas y cada oleada será más grande que la otra- Brute Teniente 5 Brigada 55, se comenzó a reír mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Sí, pero triunfaremos en cada oleada-Cesar saco su pistola y le disparo en la cara matando al Brute.

-¿Que haremos?-Daniel preocupado por las palabras de ese Brute

-Prepararnos para el ataque-Cesar

-ok, los alistare a todos, ¡Ok Hombres, Mujeres y Elites!-Daniel mientras se alejaba de la Zona para prepararse para el Siguiente ataque, pero Cesar se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué pasa Cesar?-Miranda

-En lo que dijo el Brute, que es solo la primer oleada de 3 y esta fue la menor, ¿como serán las otras oleadas?-Cesar

-Esta batalla será demasiado grande-Miranda

-Sí, prepara todos los vehículos que quedan y solicita 3 Escuadrones de Falcons-Cesar

-ok, pero, ¿será suficiente?-Miranda

-con que podamos resistir esas oleadas será suficiente-Cesar

En la nave convenant los Soldados se preparaban para la segunda invasión.

-Señor, ya alistamos la segunda invasión-Cabo Jackla 34 Brigada 4

-Bien, es hora de vengar la muerte de -Brute General 47 Brigada 9

1 hora después de alistar la zona para la siguiente invasión llegaron los Falcons, y vehículos blindados necesesarios para la siguiente invasión, los acomodaron en forma defensiva los Escorpiones patrullan las calles para detener un poco la siguiente invasión.

-¿Como están compuestos los pelotones de contención?-Cesar

-4 Escorpiones, 2 Warthongs con torreta, 2 con gauss, 2 Falcons y 6 Moongose con lanzacohetes-Daniel

-Bien y ¿Cuántos Equipos son?-Cesar

-4-Daniel

-Y cuando…ahh-Cesar mientras el suelo se agitaba al mismo tiempo que se alcanzo al oírse la explosión

-NOS ATACAN-Daniel

-Al Combate-Miranda

Todos salieron al combate y otra gran batalla se libro, los Equipos de contención fueron rápidamente a reforzar la defensa, apenas fue suficiente.

Exterior de la zona

-Somos muchos soldados-Daniel

-Somos todos los que quedamos en Ciudad Juárez-Cesar

-Que tan pocos quedamos-Daniel

-Si, así que aguanta-Cesar

-Que paso con los refuerzos que enviaría el comandante ken-Daniel

-Nunca llegaron, por eso pedimos vehículos-Cesar

Combatiendo, las balas sonaban alrededor de la zona, la sangre del convenant y los compañeros de los héroes corría por toda la calle pero aun así los Marines, Elites y Spartans daban una gran batalla, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y sorpresivamente triunfaron.

Con el triunfo vinieron más buenas noticias.

-Chicos, buenas noticias, destruimos la Nave del convenant que contenía la 3 oleada-Comandante Ken

-Gracias comandante, Cesar Fuera-Cesar

INICIO POV Cesar

-Así que triunfaron, pero no pareces feliz por eso-Entrevistador M

-Las oleadas solo fueron el inicio de lo que venía para mí y mis amigos-Cesar

FIN POV Cesar

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, COMO PUDIERON DETENER NUESTRAS OLEADAS-Profeta Verdad

-Tranquilo señor, informes nos indican que hay una nave Flood que va directo a una ciudad llamada Voi-Brute del Consejo 1

-¿Cuando llegara?-Profeta Verdad

-2 días-Brute del Consejo 1

Fragata que vuela sobre Nueva Mombasa

-Novato bien hecho, ojala luchemos de nuevo-Buck

-(la siguiente vez no dormiré)-"El Novato"

-Buck, listo para la siguiente misión-Verónica Daré

-sí, ¿donde será?-Buck

-La ciudad de Voi-Verónica Daré

-Bien ¿en que iremos?-Buck

-En los Dropods, en 3 zonas 3 equipos de 2-Verónica Daré

-Ok, Mickey, Dutch son un equipo Romeo tu y el novato..-Buck

-De hecho el novato y yo somos equipo-Verónica Daré

-Que, ¿porque?-Buck

-No hay problema o si-Verónica Daré

-no, no lo hay-Buck

-Bien, Alístense vamos a descender en una hora y media-Verónica

Ciudad Juárez

-Cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a la ciudad de Voi-Cesar

-1 hora y media-Piloto 1 Pelican 145

-Daniel, Miranda, Hawk, Hamilton Listos-Cesar

-Sí, pero tengo miedo-Daniel

-¿Listos para una gran batalla?-Miranda

-Sí, pero, que pasa aquí en Voi-Hawk

-El Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor-Hamilton

-Así que lucharemos al Lado de una Leyenda-Cesar

-Bien, al lado de un gran Spartan-Daniel

Alrededores de Voi

-¿A donde ire?-Jefe Maestro

-a la ciudad de Voi-Lord Hood

FIN

Gracias por leer.


	7. Guerra en la ciudad de Voi, P1

Halo Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Halo.

Para los que Hayan Jugado Halo 3 entenderán fácilmente donde están combatiendo, para los que no, busquen en Youtube "Halo 3 La Tormenta"

Capitulo 7: Guerra en la Ciudad de Voi, Parte 1

POV Cesar

-Nos enviaron ahí, a esa ciudad a la cual nunca jamás en la vida, volveré-Cesar

-¿Que paso exactamente?-Entrevistador M

Fin POV Cesar

Había pasado el tiempo de espera, los soldados llegaron a la ciudad de Voi, El Jefe Maestro acababa de limpiar la primer zona de los anti-aéreos y estaba esperando a que llegara el Pelican con los refuerzos.

-Veo al Pelican-Jefe Maestro

-Bien, ahora su misión es ayudar a los marines a limpiar la segunda zona-Mando 1

-Llegamos [Es increíble lucharemos al lado del Jefe Maestro]-Cesar

-Bien Soldados, entremos, que necesitamos despejar la zona para los refuerzos-Jefe Maestro

-Señor, si Señor-Cesar, Daniel, Miranda, Hamilton, Hawk

Los soldados entraron, y al poner un pie en el lugar, los soldados del convenant atacaron, por el lado izquierdo, salían de la puerta y bajaban por la escalera.

Los Soldados y el Spartan combatieron, para su suerte, un marine encima de la gran puerta, había activado la torreta.

Un Grunt apareció de las escaleras con 2 granadas de plasma, y Cesar logro interceptarlo matándolo y explotando las granadas en sus aliados, aun así no fue suficiente, por lo que el Jefe Maestro se lanzo al combate, matando a un Brute que llevaba una torreta de plasma y el Jefe Maestro agarro la torreta y comenzó a matar a los enemigos, despejando la zona, al entrar más en el edificio, los Drones rompiendo la ventana entraron, comenzó otra lucha, fue más difícil, pero aun con esa dificultad lograron sobrevivir y llegar a la zona donde montarían unas Moongose con pasajeros con Lanzacohetes, en eso un marine en un Warthong entro y el Jefe Maestro comenzó a preparar todo.

Al estar preparados, a Cesar le toco ser el conductor del Warthong el Jefe Maestro se subió a la Parte de la Torreta y a Daniel, Miranda, Hamilton y Hawk ser los conductores de las Moongose, al abrirse la puerta.

-¿Nervioso?-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, mucho-Cesar

-Descuida esta será una de las muchas luchas que habrá, tómalo como un entrenamiento para las luchas que vienen- Jefe Maestro

Inspirado por las palabras del Jefe,, Cesar puso en marcha el Warthong, y todas las 8 Moongose salieron y comenzó una gran batalla, dos Moongose avanzaron contra el primer Tanque Anti-Aéreo destruyéndolo, en eso 2 Phantoms desembarcaron 4 Ghost aumentando el número de los enemigos, Cesar al ver esto, fue contra los Ghost, el Jefe Maestro Movió la torreta disparando a los conductores de los Ghost, matándolos e inutilizando dichos vehículos.

Los últimos 2 Vehículos Anti-Aéreos fueron destruidos, todos se movieron para ir a la siguiente zona.

-(Sonido Extraño)-

-OHH NO UN SCARAB!-Conductor Hornet 182 Alfa 56

El Scarab salió detrás del edificio, comenzó a atacar a los Vehículos.

-ODST, llévame a ese edificio tengo una idea, pero necesitare que lo mantengan ahí y resistan todo lo que puedan-Jefe Maestro

-Si Jefe Maestro- Cesar

El Jefe Maestro fue a uno de los pilares, lo subió, se posiciono enzima del Scarab y salto sobre el.

-Demon-Grunt

El Jefe Maestro Apunto su rifle hacia el Grunt, disparo y acabo con él, rápidamente apunto a la parte visible del escudo de un Jackal, dándole en la pierna, cayo posando el brazo con escudo, acto seguido disparo a la Cabeza de Jackal, en eso un Brute y 2 Grunts aparecieron del lado derecho, rápidamente, salto para el lado izquierdo, saco una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza a los Grunts, rodo sobre el suelo y disparo rápidamente, y mato al Brute. Se levanto y corrió a la parte trasera del Scarab, destruyendo el Escudo que protegía su fuente de energía, y salto saliendo de ahí.

-JEFE-Cesar, poniéndose al lado del Jefe Maestro, subió rápidamente y todos se fueron para evitar que la explosión les alcanzara.

El Scarab exploto.

Rápidamente el inquisidor, bajo junto con un equipo de marines, y comenzaron a entrar junto al Jefe Maestro y los soldados sobrevivientes, al entrar vieron que había muchos soldados heridos, y trabajadores de una construcción, al parecer los trabajadores se habían armado, los soldados que entraron fueron a recargar el equipo.

Cuando todos terminaron de recargar.

-¿Daniel listo?-Cesar

-Si-Daniel

-¿Miranda Lista?-Cesar

-Si-Miranda

-¿Hawk Listo?-Cesar

-Listo-Hawk

-¿Hamilton listo?-Cesar

-Listo-Hamilton

Todos los soldados entraron a la zona que comenzó a invadirse, son alrededor de 3 almacenes.

Al llegar al primer almacén 2 marines y 6 trabajadores armados estaban combatiendo contra 6 Brutes.

-Se dirigen aquí-TC 1

-Disparen con presicion-TC2

-Refuerzos Aliados!-Marine 34 Omega 4

Habían llegado los refuerzos.

-Vamos humanos, luchen-Inquisidor

-No se rindan-Cesar

-Vamos avancen y arrincónenlos-Jefe Maestro

Fue una feroz batalla, los constructores ayudaron mucho, combatieron, y decidieron hacer una técnica ahorradora de munición, todos apunten a un solo enemigo y disparen 2 balas, de esa manera romperán el escudo y mataran al enemigo al que dispararon, una y otra vez usaron esa técnica para matar a todos los Brutes y avanzar rápido.

Lo que dio una gran victoria en el primer almacén, al dirigirse al segundo, otros trabajadores armados combatían Brutes, tenían que idear una estrategia, ya que el almacén, era muy pequeño y la forma de accesar al 3 almacén era atreves de un pasillo que era formado por 2 grandes contenedores, lo que limitaba la cantidad de personas que podían pasar.

-SCDO Francotirador, sube ahí y despeja la zona-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, señor- Daniel

Cesar poso sus manos de tal manera que Daniel pusiera sus pies encima de sus manos e impulso a Daniel encima de las cajas y comenzó a despejar la zona.

Cada Disparo fue certero, apunto al primer Brute, la bala siguió su dirección y comenzó a rebotar, disparo y rápidamente disparo al segundo, la bala también atravesó y de un golpe de suerte ambas balas chocaron una con otra dirigiéndose a la cabeza de los 2 Brutes restantes.

-Listo-Daniel

-Que puntería tan impresionante-Inquisidor

-Gracias, mucha practica-Daniel

Avanzaron rápidamente y cuando llegaron al tercer almacén no había enemigos, asi que activaron la puerta para salir y 2 hunters atacaron.

-Retirada-Cesar

-ODST'S quédense y combatan con nosotros a los Hunters-Jefe Maestro

-Ok-Cesar

-Vamos, si podemos, Cesar, Daniel, Hawk, Hamilton, rodémoslo-Miranda.

-Oh, genial es la primera vez que combatiré a un Hunter-Cesar

El Hunter ataco a Cesar, Cesar saldo para atrás Evadiendo el golpe, Hamilton y Daniel fueron a la parte trasera del hunter y Daniel con su Francotirador y Hamilton con una escopeta que encontró con 6 cargas, debilitándolo mucho, el Hunter se volteo y ataco a Daniel y Hamilton, Hamilton logro evadirlo a tiempo, pero, Daniel No.

-¡DANIEL!-Cesar

Cesar fue hacia Daniel para saber si estaba bien pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y Miranda, Hawk y Hamilton seguían combatiendo.

-Daniel, amigo, no puedes morir así, no ahora, aun no se acaba la guerra-Cesar, decía con un tono de gran tristeza, soltando lagrimas al ver a su Mejor Amigo caído.

Fin

Gracias por leer pronto el 8 episodio.

Aun Falta para mucho para el final n.n


End file.
